Far From Perfect
by thanx-for-da-energy
Summary: Whoever said their relationship was perfect? Looks can be decieving. Here you take a closer look into their relationship, and understand how 'perfect' everything is. Five different POV's of their relationship. Puppyshipping


**Far from Perfect**

**A/N: This story was inspired by another fanfic, called Perfect Fit. It made think a lot, and I decided to write this. You should also check out that story it's by DarthAnimus. Okay, t****his will be a different kind of story, have you guys seen Vantage Point(good movie btw)? Well if you have you know they would go to everyone's POV? Well that's how I'm going to do it. First will be Yugi's, Honda's, Anzu's, Jou's, then finally Kaiba's.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Yugi's POV_

_8:30 A.M_

We were waiting in the hall for Jou. Finally after awhile I saw Kaiba and Jou, their hands were cling together. It was still hard for me to believe that they were a couple now. It seemed like just yesterday that they were always fighting and throwing punches at each other

"Ah there's Jou. Jeez, I was wondering when he was coming, oh no wonder there's Kaiba. They probably couldn't get their hands off of each other." Honda sneered. I know he was disappointed that Jou started dating Kaiba."Oh Honda you shouldn't say that! Jou loves Kaiba," Anzu exclaimed

"Oh yeah I forgot, they're always kissing each other," Honda said

Honda's right, whenever they have a chance with themselves, they are kissing each other senseless. Sometimes its a little annoying because you can never have a conversation with either of them, but I'm used to it.

As they drew closer to us I saw Jou say something to Kaiba. Whatever it was, it made them angry at each other. Kaiba whispered something to Jou back. Jou shook his head and looked very pissed. I wonder what was going on...

"Hiya Yugi, Honda, Anzu!" Jou said happily grinning.

"Hello Yugi, Honda, Anzu" Kaiba said.

"Hello Jou Kaiba," The rest of the group said. We walked to our seats and sat down. Jou sat behind Kaiba, and I sat next to Jou. Anzu sat in front of me and Honda behind me.

I was about to say something to him, but as I turned to say it. Jou and Kaiba were in a lip lock, no surprises there they were always kissing each other. I looked away and started talking to Anzu.

I know people disagree with me, but Jou and Kaiba are really the perfect couple. They say opposites attract, and that's so true. Just look at them, they are so different yet they are so in love.

But also I shouldn't say that, I don't know what they really are like when they're together. But they are certainly perfect when you first meet them.

_Honda's POV _

_8:30 A.M_

Me, Anzu, and Yugi waited in the halls. Stupid Jou has to take forever to get here. I mean sure he was always late, but now it's worse. All thanks to that bastard Kaiba. Jou has lost a lot of respect from me. I mean out everyone in the world he had to choose Kaiba. He's a jerk to Jou, well was, I don't know about now. Stupid horny bastards. Always making out, and doing inappropriate things. It's fucking disgusting.

Finally I saw Jou go through the front gates of the school. Wow, I didn't see Kaiba for once, its a miracle!

"Ah there's Jou. Jeez, I was wondering when he was coming," I said happily, but my happiness was immediately crushed when I saw Jou holding Kaiba's hand. "Oh no wonder there's Kaiba. They probably couldn't get their hands off of each other" I sneered.

"Oh Honda, you shouldn't say that! Jou loves Kaiba." Of course Anzu said that. Seriously is she blind? What I said was true

"Oh yeah I forgot they're always kissing each other," I retorted to her. She didn't say anything, HA! Can't say anything about that.

"Hiya Yugi, Honda, Anzu!" Jou said happily, grinning like an idiot. Ohh, is that a hickey? That's what, the tenth one this week?

"Hello Yugi, Honda, Anzu" Kaiba said. Whoa, hold on a minute: Kaiba knows our names?

"Hello Jou, Kaiba," Yugi and Anzu said. I just nodded.

We walked to the classroom, and sat down. Kaiba sat behind Jou, Yugi next to Jou. Anzu in front of Yugi, and I sat behind Yugi.

Jou and Kaiba immediately started kissing each other senseless.

"Fuckin' horny bitches," I muttered to myself as I rolled my eyes.

I hate their relationship. They are so perfect for each other it makes me sick. Opposites attract. What a fucking perfect line, for Jou and Kaiba's sake. Them and their stupid relationship.

_Anzu's POV_

_8:30 A.M._

We were all waiting for Jou. I didn't mind, he was most likely with Kaiba. Oh did they make such a cute couple. Absolutely perfect. Almost as if they were made for each other. I know others didn't approve of them..... But they were truly perfect for each other.

I sighed as I really thought about it. I knew they used to fight constantly but then one day they came to school together and they were all lovey dovey with each other. I thought it was a little weird at first, but I realized they were so good for each other.

I saw them walking towards us. I smiled as I saw them holding each other's hands. They looked almost mad at each other. I wonder what's up with them. I saw Jou whisper something to Kaiba. Said thing made Jou wince in pain. Kaiba smirked and whispered something back. Jou looked very upset.

He whispered something back, they both looked really mad. Almost like they never were a couple. But they were still holding each others' hands. Thats weird...

"Ah there's Jou. Jeez, I was wondering when he was coming, oh no wonder there's Kaiba. They probably couldn't get their hands off of each other" Honda stated rudely. "Oh Honda you shouldn't say that! Jou loves Kaiba," I scolded.

"Oh yeah I forgot they're always kissing each other," Honda said, yeah no matter how true it was he shouldn't say that. It was true they almost couldn't stay away from each other.

"Hiya Yugi, Honda, Anzu!" Jou greeted happily, his mood had changed violently then before. He was now really happy.

"Hello Yugi, Honda, Anzu" Kaiba said. He also changed his mood, yeah he still looked like his usual I-think-I'm-better-than-everyone-so-I'm-going-to-be-rude-to-you but he didn't seem as mad as before.

"Hello Jou Kaiba!" The group said, actually I only heard me and Yugi say hi. Honda is probably still pissed that Jou doesn't hang with us as much.

Which is true, Jou is almost never around. I personally don't mind because he's with his boyfriend, so naturally they're going to spend a lot of time. Honda is just jealous, it's quite obvious.

We walked to the class and sat down. I didn't really pay attention to where everyone sat. I needed to take my homework out. I was already writing down what the board, when Yugi tapped me on the shoulder.

He started talking to me about Duel Monsters. I asked why he didn't talk to Jou about it, but when I turned around to look at them, they were kissing. They sure don't try to keep it private. But its so cute that they're together. Perfect.

_Jou's POV_

_8:00 A.M._

Clothes were thrown on top of my face. I opened my eyes and looked around, Seto was already dressed and ready for school.

"Wake up, or I might just have to dump water on your face." Seto smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up. You don't have to be an asshole. " I growled streching. Seto backhand my face.

"At least I woke you up, you ungrateful bitch." Seto hissed walking out of the room.

I rolled my eyes and got dressed. I was used to the slap, it actually didn't even hurt from the other things he's done.

Seto and I have been dating for maybe three months. And it's not perfect, although so many people think that's how it is. We just know how to cover it all away.

I took my shirt off, and all the scars were showing. I smiled sorrowfully, the things I do for love, and he doesn't even realize it.

I gasped softly as I pulled my shirt on. The scars on my neck hurt like a bitch and to make things worse, they look like stupid hickies.

Which actually fits in more, but it makes seem we're like horny rabbits. Seto doesn't want people to know that he does that to me, so whenever we're out in public he's like another person. Kind, loving, stuff like that, but he doesn't let me out of his sight. He always is kissing me to make it seem all natural.

Sometimes I don't know which is worse. Being at home with him, and him abusing me. Or out in public and fake loving me.

I sighed and finished getting dressed.

_8:30 A.M._

We walked into the school building, trying to cover up everything again. Seto gripped onto my hand tightly.

"Ouch, think you can loosen up the grip?" I asked. His grip tightened.

"Better?" He smirked.

"No." I muttered, good thing he didn't hear me, else I would get in so much trouble.

I saw the gang waiting for me at the other end of the hall. They have no idea what I've been through. I'm actually kind of thankful that they're oblivious to almost anything. Yugi and Anzu loves that we're together, on the other hand, Honda hates me. Which is just great, I need another person hating me. "Hiya Yugi, Honda, Anzu!" I cheerfully said smiling. Hey- I have to make them stay oblivious somehow.

"Hello Yugi, Honda, Anzu," Seto said grimly.

"Hello Jou, Kaiba," Yugi and Anzu said. I didn't even need to ask why Honda didn't say hello, I already know the answer. But to Hell with him, he has no idea what kind of shit I've gone through for love, and he'll never know either.

We sat down, and Seto started kissing me. I responded, only becuase this will probably be the only time he'll kiss me today.

Before I could help it, tears sprang from my eyes, and onto my face. Seto wiped the tears from my eyes, and gently kissed me. A gesture I'm not sure whether it was fake or the real thing.

But that's okay I can just pretend it's real, even if it's not.

_Seto's POV_

_8:00 A.M._

I watched him sleep, he looked so happy. Not how he is when he's awake. It pains me to know I'm the one who causes that pain. But my pride, just makes me into a total asshole. The way Gozaburo raised me has made me into this monster.

I checked the clock, which read 8:00, I sighed and threw Jou's uniform on his face. It took a couple of minutes for him to wake up, but soon his eyes were wide open.

"Wake up, or I might dump water on your face," I smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up. You don't have to be an asshole," Jou growled. I slapped him on the face.

"At least I woke you up, you ungrateful bitch," I hissed leaving. Damn him, I was being nice to him and still he calls me an asshole. What the fuck does he know? I could let him sleep through all of school. And this is how he thanks me? Bastard.

I drank a cup of coffee. Soon it will be three months since Jou and I first got together. Before it was verbal abuse, now that we're together it's physical. Sometimes I wish I could take it all back.

I want everyone to know that I'm in love with Jou. And to make it seem normal, I kiss Jou when we're in publice. He thinks I'm doing that so that people won't be suspicious. I do it because I can kiss him without him thinking there's something wrong with me.

Unforunately he thinks my love is all fake, and in reality I mean every part of it. I just wished I could tell him.

_8:30 A.M._

We walked into the halls of the school. We were a little late, but that was all Jou. I thought about all the things I needed to do today. I guess I started squeezing Jou's too hard.

"Ouch, think you can loosen up the grip?" Jou hissed. I gripped harder. He shouldn't have interupted my train of thought.

"Better?" I smirked. Thinking back to what I was doing before Jou interupted me. We approached Yugi and Co.

"Hiya Yugi, Honda, Anzu!" Jou greeted happily.

"Hello Yugi, Honda, Anzu," I said, pulling back into reality.

"Hello Jou, Kaiba," Yugi and Anzu. Honda didn't day anything, but I could care less, I don't even like him.

We walked into the classroom, and sat down. I sat and pulled Jou into a kiss. He responded, and I smiled inside. But soon I felt tears rolling down his face. I sighed sadly and wiped his tears.

No matter what I did he would never understand how much I love him. And even if he did our relationship wouldn't be perfect, and it would never be.

**A/N: PHEW! I'm finally done with this! It took me forever for me to get it out of my head and type it. I was actually forced against my will :P Well I hoped you liked it! **

**--thanx-for-da-energy**

**B/N: I finished! :D Good job, aren't you glad I forced you to write this? You should be, its a wonderful story! Now get back to work on All out of Tears! **

**--xnightmare'sxnightmarex**


End file.
